The FBI Dinner That Changed It All
by mj x2010
Summary: Booth has an FBI dinner to attend and he has to bring someone. Who else to bring but his favorite forensic anthropologist?
1. Chapter 1

**Music Is Love**

_Booth has an event for the FBI and he has to go, and he has to bring someone. Who else to bring but his favorite forensic anthropologist?_

_sadly i do not own bones or any of the charters. i do howerver own the plotline of this fanfic._

**Chapter One**

"Hey Bones!" Seeley Booth said as he entered the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab.

"Hey. Do we have a new case?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to come visit my favorite forensic anthropologist?"

"Sure. Do you even know any other forensic anthropologists?" Temperance Brennan said with a laugh.

"Zach"

"Ok you know one more."

"Get your coat, Bones, we're going to Wong-Foo's. Im hungry."

"I have to finish this."

"Finish when you get back." he said as he grabbed her jacket and helped her put it on.

"fine."

Booth put his hand on the small of her back as usual sending fire through her body. Brennan had never really thought of Booth in that way until a couple of months ago, when she was stuck in that car. The idea of never seeing him again made it worse, she wouldnt have mind dying before then. She wouldnt want to die, but there would be no one she wanted to say something to but never got the chance. She was falling for him, and she was falling hard. It was even worse for Booth, when she was in that car he didnt know what he would do if they never found her, he didnt know how he could have gone on without her. He too was falling, and was determined to soon reveal his feelings. He had just gotten the invitation to do that.

* * *

"What are you doing this weekend?" Booth said as he sat down across from Brennan at Wong Foo's. 

"I have work, and i have to write some more chapters in my book, why?"

"because i have to go to this event for work and im supposed to bring someone, i thought since your my partner you should come with me..."

"you're not bringing Cam?"

"Oh, no we broke up a couple of weeks ago."

"Im sorry, Booth"

"Don't be. So will you come?"

"Sure"

"Okay. good. I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 6 and its a formal affair."

"Okay."

Was this a date? Brennan wasnt sure. For some reason it felt strangely like a date, not at all weird being that it was with Booth, she felt like she was a 17 again, getting nervous and all.

* * *

"Hey Ange" Brennan said as she walked back into the lab after lunch with Booth. 

"Hey... Where's Booth didnt you just go to lunch with him? I thought there would be a new case."

"No. Just lunch."

"You went on a lunch date with Booth?!?!"

"No. He wanted to ask me something. Thats all."

"Oh.. Well spill. What did he want?"

"Oh, nothing, he has this FBI dinner thing and he wants me to come with him."

"So whens this dinner?"

"Tomorrow night."

"When is he picking you up?"

"6. why do you care?"

"I'll be there at 4"

"what? why?"

"To help you get ready for your hot date with Booth."

"Its not a date."

"Sure. Im still coming."

Brennan would never admit it but she was happy that Angela was coming to help her. She knew how to look good. She was always at these big dinners with guys, now it was just Hodgins, but that just meant that she had to be even more dressed up.

* * *

"Brennan!! Im here!!" Angela said as she opened the door. She really needed to get Booth to get on Brennans case about not locking the doors. As she walked in she could hear the shower going and decided to get a beer out the fridge. 

"Ok!! I'll be out in a minute" Brennan responded as she turned the shower off and grabbed a towel. As she walked out she saw that Angela had brought a whole outfit with her, shoes and all. "What did you bring?"

"I brought you one of my dresses that would look absolutely amazing on you.. Here, go try it on." Brennan did as she was told and hurried in her room to change. When she came out she saw Anglela's smile get strangly wide. "Its PERFECT. Booth is just not gonna be able to keep his eyes off of you."

"That wasnt really my goal, but okay, it is very nice.

"Here, try these shoes with it."

"Alright"

"EEEEE THOSE ARE PERFECT TOO!!"

"Okay Ange, you don't have to get that excited."

" Um. Yeah I do. You look absolutely beautiful. damn am i good or what? now lets get some jewelry."

"haha. alright. whatever you say..."

Angela finished getting Brennan ready just in time. The hair was just perfect at 6, when they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, its Booth." said Angela

Her and Angela walked to the door, Angela had a big smile on her face just waiting for the look on Booths face she knew was coming.

"Hi Booth." Angela said as she opened the door.

"Hey Angela ---- hey B-on-es" he had never seen such a beautiful woman in his entire life. He just couldn't look away. "You look beautiful." He said as he handed Brennan a bright red rose.

Angela watched as the two left the apartment, Booth had his hand in the normal spot on the small of her back, and he couldnt stop staring at her. Brennan looked happy for the first time in days. Maybe the moment they had all been waiting for was soon to come...


	2. You always were

**Chapter Two**

"Booth, why do you keep staring at me?? It's starting to get very uncomfortable." Brennan said as they walked into the main hall of the building. He had been staring at her the whole ride in his car.

"I'm sorry. You just look so beautiful." He had never seen anyone so beautiful, hot, sexy, and innocent all at the same time. That dress Angela picked out sure worked for her. It was a gorgeous shade of red, the fabric was bunched in the perfect spot and the material was a beautiful satin. It showed just enough cleavage that it wasnt too revealing but just enough to drive Booth crazy. Angela knowing this and Brennan having no clue of course. Same with the length, showed just enough. He had never seen her legs before, she always had long skirts on, she had the sexiest legs he had ever seen. She didnt even need the jewelry to be beautiful, but he had to admit the diamonds attached to her ears and neck were stunning. Not just they were stunning, Bones herself was a godess in Booth's mind...

"Thank you. You look very nice yourself."

"Thanks.. Hey, Do you want to dance?"

"Um. Sure."

Booth got up walked over to his partner and grabbed her hand. They could both feel the sparks flying but neither would ever say anything about it. As they walked on the dance floor the DJ stopped everyone to make an announcement about the next song. "This song was requested to be dedicated to a very special person. The person who requested this song stayed annonomous but he says: This is for you Bones, I Can Be Your Hero."

"You like that song Bones?"

"Ive actually never heard it." she said smiling.

"Oh my god Bones... just listen." He couldnt help but notice the huge smile on her face. He was trying very hard not to kiss her right then. Same with her.

_Let me be your hero  
would you dance if i asked you to dance?  
__would you run and never look back?  
__would you cry if you saw me crying?  
__would you save my soul tonight?_

"This is a ni-"

"shhh Bones, just listen" He said as he put his finger over her lips to quiet her. The feel of his finger made her tremble... She was starting to get it.

_Would you tremble if i touched your lips?  
__would you laugh? Oh please tell me this.  
__Now would you die for the one you love?  
__Hold me in your arms tonight..._

She could just feel his warm body holding her, swaying with the music. She remembered the good times, when they would laugh when celebrating solving a case, she remembered him risking his own life and job just to help her. She always felt safe with him, like nothing could ever touch her. The outside world was incapable of hurting her. She had been conforted by him, no one else she ever knew tried so hard to keep her happy. He was definently her knight in FBI standard issue body armor.

_I can be your hero baby  
__i can kiss way the pain  
__I would stand by you forever  
__You can take my breath away._

He wanted to do nothing more but to be her hero. He wanted to hold her and kiss her all night long until all her pain was gone. He wondered if she understood. Booth could see her smile grow with every line of the song, and he could feel her relax against him after ever beat of the music. Maybe she understood what he was trying to say. Now all he could do was wait for what she said...

_Would you swear that you'd always be mine?  
__would you lie? would you run and hide?  
__am i in too deep? have i lost my mind?  
__i dont care you're here tonight  
__I can be your hero baby  
__i can kiss away the pain  
__i would stand by you forever  
__you can take my breath away..._

As the rest of the song ended Brennan thought about what she was hearing. Was he trying to tell her something or was it just a song? She wanted him to kiss away her pain. He definently took her breath away and she definently took his away. He was the only man that was always honest with her.

"Booth--"

"Do you get it Bones?"

"i think so..."

"so? ... can i be your hero?" Booth whispered into her ear. Fighting the temptation to kiss her neck.

"You always were..." Brennan said as she kissed him passionatly on the lips. As they kissed on the dance floor they were smiling and they both knew that everything would be okay, they would stand by each other forever; they were each others hero...


End file.
